


Fleeting Freedom

by Roosterteethlover



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Blood, Child Abuse, Evil Ozpin AU, It gets dark, Overthrown Oz au, Suicidal Thoughts, Whump, let me know if i need to add any other tags, like REALLY dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29883108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roosterteethlover/pseuds/Roosterteethlover
Summary: He eventually made it outside, and to the edge of the forest. He felt a swell of emotion fill him. He just needed to make it to the other side and he’d be home free. But that was when something wrapped around his ankle.
Relationships: Ozpin & Oscar Pine
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Fleeting Freedom

Oscar’s plan was simple. He’d wait for Ozpin to fall asleep, then, he’d run like hell. Simple. But, it was also insanely dangerous. If someone caught him, or Brothers forbid a Grimm found him, it would all be over. So he had to be careful.

In the dead of night, he checked on Ozpin. The man, for once in his life, seemed to be deeply asleep. His face was peaceful for once. A far cry from the usual twisted rage and hate that dominated his features. He wanted to hate him. He DID hate him.

But… no. He wasn’t dwelling on that. He was leaving. Once and for all.

He had mapped out his route in his head. He knew the guards routines, and he was just barely able to keep calm enough to not draw attention from the Grimm.

He eventually made it outside, and to the edge of the forest. He felt a swell of emotion fill him. He just needed to make it to the other side and he’d be home free. He let out a small laughing sob as he started forward he was almost out, he could practically taste freedom. The cool night hair mixed with the heat and stench his usual “home”, though he was loath to call it that.

But that was when something wrapped around his ankle. Something cold, and sharp. He cried out as he fell. No! He’d been so close. The thing that held him began to pull him back as he clawed and fought to gain purchase and pull away. But it was too late.

He was dragged back. Back to Him.

“Now where do you think you are going, my little pinecone?” He asked, a new grim hand rising from below Oscar and wrapping around his neck. It lifted him up until he only stood by the tips of his toes.

“I-I-“ he stuttered. His body and mind awash with fear. His shoulders and hands shook with it, and he felt shame course through him, sending pin pricks of hot and cold through his body. “Please-“

“Please he says!” Ozpin mocked, “Please what my dear boy? Please don’t hurt you? Please don’t KILL you?” his voice deepened and the grim hand tightened around Oscar's throat as he said “kill”.

“Please just make it stop.” He said weakly, a tear falling from his eye and down his cheek. He couldn’t take this anymore. The torment. The abuse. He couldn’t live like this anymore. The endless training that left him bloodied and bruised. The constant hatred and cruelty that Ozpin threw at him. No one could live like this. He didn’t want to live like this anymore.

He wasn’t even sure he wanted to live at all. He realized now, no matter where he went, Ozpin would find him. He’d find him and bring him back to this hellscape. He didn’t want this anymore. “Please. Make it stop.”

Ozpin regarded him for a moment, his eyes almost seemed to hold something new. Pity? Regret? Sympathy? But it was gone before Oscar could blink.

He was pulled closer to his tormentor's gaunt face. “No.” Was the simple and cruel answer given. Before he was tossed to the ground. A silent order to pick himself up and follow being given. One Oscar followed against his will, tears flowing silently down his cheeks.

Their walk back to the castle was silent. Which scared Oscar more than if Ozpin had been berating him. A talking Ozpin was distracted and relatively safe. A silent Ozpin meant death. Might not be so bad now that he thought about it. But Oscar was sure of one thing, if Ozpin did choose to kill him, he’d make it as slow and painful as physically possible.

“To your room.” he finally said when they reached the castle. “I will send for you when I am ready.”

Oscar nodded and scurried away, feeling the burning gaze of Ozpin on his back the whole way. Even when the man was no longer near him.

When he reached his room he three himself onto his bed and began to sob. This wasn’t fair! What did he do to deserve this? He wished Ozpin had left him to die to the Grimm! At least that would have been relatively fast!

He’s not sure how long he lay there, sobbing uncontrollably. But eventually, he felt a hand grip his shoulder. He whipped around, fear dominating his mind.

“Time to go kid.” Qrow said, his eyes filled with pain. Which was only a fraction of the pain Oscar was sure he’d be going through.

Oscar nodded and stood, wiping his eyes and preparing for the inevitable.

~

Ozpin sat upon his throne. A Beowulf chained next to him. He contemplated what to do with this… situation.

Oscar had tried to run. He’d tried to LEAVE. That. Wasn’t. Allowed. He wasn’t allowed to leave. No one was allowed to leave unless HE said so. Oscar least of all. That boy would learn a lesson today.

Perhaps he’d been too soft with the boy. Well no more. No no no. He wanted to try and cross Ozpin? Oh thought he knew pain before? Ozpin would show him PAIN.

He looked up as the door opened and Oscar walked in the room. Ozpin felt his fury rise.

“Come.” He said in a venom laced voice that made the young boy flinch. Good.

Oscar dared not look at him as he walked forward. Each step seemed to cause him pain.

Ozpin glared down at him. “I have given you everything boy. A home. A family. Training that will make you the strongest fighter in Remnant. And what do I get in return?”

“I-“

“YOU WILL SPEAK WHEN I TELL YOU TO SPEAK YOU INSOLENT BRAT!” He roared, his fist slamming into the arm of his throne.

Oscar flinched back, but Ozpin reached for him with his Grimm arm and pulled him close.

“You will never leave. I will never LET you leave.” he growled, slamming Oscar into the ground. 

Throwing Oscar into the wall, “You will respect me!”

Lifting him up and slamming him into the ground, “You will fear me!”

Wrapping his hand around his throat and squeezing, “You. Will. Obey. Me.”

Oscar gasped and struggled, tears filling his eyes. This only served to anger the overlord more. He shouted and slammed OScar repeatedly into the ground.

“YOU ARE NOTHING! YOU ARE LESS THAN NOTHING! YOU ARE A WORM! AND I CAN KILL YOU WHENEVER I PLEASE!” bringing the bloodied and beaten boy to his face he seethed, “The only reason you live, is because I let you.”

Oscar didn’t reply, his breath was labored and there was blood trickling out of his nose and mouth.

Ozpin only glared in response and let the boy fall to the ground. “TYRIAN!”

The scorpion faunus gleefully walked in, his grin only widening when he spotted Oscar. He kneeled in front of Ozpin, “Yes my liege?”

“Take him to his room. Get Watts to patch him up. But first… you can have a little fun with him. He’s been… disrespectful today.” he said flatly.

“Oh course my liege!” Tyrian all but cheered, grabbing the boy with his tail and dragging him out.

As he left, Ozpin caught a glimpse of Qrow outside the door. He looked upset. Concerned even.

Too damn bad. If that brat hadn’t wanted to be treated like this, he wouldn’t have tried to escape. It was his own damn fault. He disobeyed Ozpin. That would not stand.

So he sat upon his throne. Ignoring the rising bile in his throat and the press of tears in his eyes. He was not wrong. He would not feel BAD for what he’d done. He was strong. He was powerful. He would not allow such weakness to exist in himself.

The boy would learn in time. They always learned.


End file.
